


Stronger Than You Think

by tsukki_is_shook



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character(s), Panic Attacks, sad boy ojiro, shinsou isn’t a total asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukki_is_shook/pseuds/tsukki_is_shook
Summary: Ojiro struggles with anxiety attacks after his encounter with Shinsou at the sports festival. Shinsou attempts to apologize and resolve the tension between the two. Can former enemies put their differences behind them and become lovers?





	Stronger Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute fluffy Shinoji fic! The plot line’s kind of all over the place but I’m still happy with how it turned out. There might be a couple typos and grammatical errors because this is my first story to publish, but hopefully I’ll fix things up in the future.

Such a gullible, naive little monkey. These six words had been tormenting Ojiro’s mind every waking hour since the sports festival. The encounter with Shinsou had been nothing less than humiliating and utterly terrifying, and constantly being infiltrated by memories of the occasion made matters even more aggravating.

“I’m not your damn monkey,” Ojiro thought, trembling with rage as he remembered the violet haired boy’s cocky expression. “I’ll never be your monkey ever again, I’ll never give you the chance!”.

“Ojiro,” A deep, monotone voice pulled the shaking boy back to reality. “Class is over, you better get going before I lock you in here”. Ojiro glanced around the room, noticing all his classmate’s desks were now empty and a rather annoyed Aizawa was towering over him. “Ah! Sorry, Sir!” Ojiro apologized, quickly gathering up his papers and hurrying out the door.

“I can’t let thoughts distract me like that, what if I had been in the middle of training or a fight?” Ojiro pondered, trying to focus back in on the real world. Instead, horrific images of the boy getting brutally attacked and killed due to these distractions filled his brain. Ojiro’s chest tightened with panic and his breathing became rapid as he tried to wipe the thoughts from his memory. 

“Calm down, Ojiro. You can’t freak out at school okay, that’s so embarrassing. Just breath,” the teen urged himself. He took a deep breath in, exhaling through his nose, attempting to enter the mindset he often found himself in during meditation. The blond continued slowly making his way towards the lockers, keeping his breaths steady and calm. “Three more yards, you can do this,” Ojiro encouraged himself, relieved to see the pale, sunlight lockers approaching quickly. The cool metal door provided comfort to the teen as he leaned against the locker, proud to have successfully avoided having a panic attack on school grounds.

Ojiro straightened back up, opening his locker and reaching for the canary yellow backpack inside. His hands had barely grazed the fabric when a melancholy chuckle broke the silence of the abandoned corridor. Ojiro froze, praying the laugh hadn’t come from the one person he dreaded most at the moment. Oh, God, please let it be anyone but him. The boy felt as if he were in a horror film, slowly pivoting his head to gaze at whatever creature produced the noise. The sight that met Ojiro’s fearful eyes was much worse than any deformed monster or murderous spirit. Instead, a tall, somewhat lanky teen with a head of untamed violet hair stared back.

“Long time no see, Monkey,” Shinsou taunted, crossing his arms loosely over his chest as he waited for the wide eyed boy’s reaction.

Ojiro scoffed, hurriedly forcing his school work into the backpack before slinging it over his shoulder and slamming the locker shut.

“Why in such a rush?” Shinsou asked, taking a step closer. “I wanted to talk to you for a bit, Monkey”.

Ojiro felt his skin crawl at the teen’s demeaning, smug tone. “I’m not talking to you, and stop calling me that,” the blond grumbled, swiftly turning to head for the front doors. 

A hand suddenly grasped his bicep, preventing him from taking a step forward. “Wait!” Shinsou half shouted, startling the other boy. “I seriously want to talk about something”. 

Ojiro yanked his arm out of the surprisingly strong grip, “I said I don’t want to talk to you, now leave me alone!”.

Face hot with rage, the boy sped towards the front of the building, pushing open the doors and continuing down the concrete stairs. Ojiro slowed to a walking pace once he was a solid thirty feet from the entrance, double checking he wasn’t being followed. The teen’s eyes involuntarily welled with tears as he took in the event that had just occurred. As if constantly being reminded of his past with Shinsou wasn’t enough, he now had to avoid him physically during school hours. The boy’s eagerness to have a conversation was also very unsettling and caused Ojiro’s anxiety levels to spike.

He didn’t even try to fight the panicked breathing or sobs that racked his body, instead crumpling to the ground near a large tree. He brought his tail up to his tear stained face, burying in its soft, comforting fluff. As embarrassing as it was to admit, the extremity served as a security blanket for the boy, as he often found himself hugging or lightly touching its fluff when he was feeling stressed or on the verge of an anxiety attack. The teen continued to shakily weep, gasping to catch his breath between sobs. His brain was a jumble of thoughts and senses, unsure if five minutes or five hours had passed. 

Meanwhile, Shinsou sighed deeply as he headed down the worn pavement towards the subway station, disappointed in himself for not persuading Ojiro to talk to him. All he wanted to do was apologize for the incident at the sports festival and attempt to regain at least a sliver of his classmate’s trust back. After rewatching the event, per Aizawa’s request, Shinsou realized taking advantage of his classmates was an extremely selfish act and could potentially damage some of them mentally. Catching Ojiro’s frightful gaze from across the cafeteria made his heart sink, realizing the boy was now deathly afraid of him due to his recklessness. 

The sound of sniffling and light sobs caught Shinsou’s attention as he passed by a small gathering of freshly bloomed cherry blossom trees outside the school campus. He curiously peered around the tree blocking his view of the source of the weeping, half expecting it to be a heartbroken schoolgirl or lost child. Instead, a defeated looking Ojiro was curled under the tree’s shady limbs, body shaking as he tried to stifle the uncontrollable sobs. 

The violet haired teen prided himself on being a sarcastic asshole, but seeing the boy in such a vulnerable manner made his heart ache. Shinsou cautiously took a couple steps towards the distressed teen, unsure of how exactly he was supposed to comfort him. Ojiro seemed unbothered by his presence, not even lifting his head to confirm who the intruder was. Shinsou gently slid down into the plush grass, being careful to still keep his distance. 

“Hey....is everything okay?” Shinsou questioned, immediately regretting his word choice, Of course he’s not okay, Idiot. He’s having a goddamn mental breakdown. 

The teen’s only reaction to the question was to bury his face deeper in his tail and slightly shift the opposite direction. Shinsou sighed, he knew leaving the boy in this condition was downright cruel, the least he could try to do was apologize for his past actions.

“So, um...I need to tell you something...”the teen started off awkwardly, inching closer to Ojiro. “I made a huge mistake at the sports festival and acted like a total ass. I didn’t care about the effect it might have on my classmates and that was wrong. I understand if you don’t ever forgive me and honestly, I don’t blame you.” Shinsou paused, turning to face the sniffling boy who was now peering at him behind his tail’s thick fluff.

“Ojiro, I’m really sorry for hurting you and I’ve learned from my mistakes, it’ll never happen again”. 

The silence between the two lingered for a couple minutes, worrying Shinsou his apology wasn’t what the teen had wanted to hear at the moment. Finally, Ojiro let out a shaky breath, lifting his head and shifting so he was facing the other boy. 

“Thank you, I really needed to hear that” Ojiro whispered, voice cracking at various parts of the sentence. Shinsou smiled, relieved to hear the boy had accepted his apology. “Here, let me help you up” the boy offered, reaching out to the blond. 

Ojiro grasped his hand, yanking himself up a little too hard, causing Shinsou to stumble forwards. The violet haired teen fell directly on top of the other boy, catching himself before their faces could collide. The situation the two were in was awkward to say the least, as Shinsou’s face was inches away from Ojiro’s. Instead of being embarrassed by the mishap, the teen was mesmerized by the other male, examining him close up for the first time. 

The boy’s dark eyes were breathtaking under the rays of light peeking through the branches above, a gleaming soft brown with hints of green sprinkled throughout the iris. A handful of light freckles were strewn across his nose and cheeks, a feature only visible from close perception. Shinsou had never noticed Ojiro’s looks before, but something about the gentle complexion and softness of his face made the teen melt as he continued to gaze upon the boy beneath him. Shinsou wasn’t the only one in awe, his bright amethyst eyes seemed to cast a spell on Ojiro. He hadn’t thought much about the violet haired boy’s appearance in the past, or other males looks in general, but Shinsou’s captivating stare was making Ojiro regret not noticing his attractiveness sooner.

“You’re really pretty, you know that” Shinsou said calmly, maintaining eye contact as he spoke. The blond blushed heavily, slightly shocked by the other’s kind compliment. 

Ojiro tried covering his crimson face with his hands and realized they were tightly pinned under Shinsou’s body. Unable to hide his embarrassment, Ojiro decided to embrace his bashfulness and took the opportunity to close the space between the two. The other teen barely had time to react as the blond’s velvety lips pressed against his own.The kiss was short and gentle, both boys pulling away abruptly as Shinsou’s cheeks reddened to match Ojiro’s. 

The shorter teen’s mind raced, “I just kissed....Shinsou....the guy I thought of as an enemy ten minutes ago....what the hell is going on”.

Shinsou was equally shocked by the interaction, quickly shuffling off Ojiro and springing up onto his feet. The other boy quickly pushed himself up off the ground, retrieving his discarded backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. 

“I-I should get going...” Ojiro stammered, refusing to make eye contact with Shinsou. “I can walk you home if you’d like!” the violet haired teen offered a little too excitedly. The blond shyly nodded, relieved the other boy was still interested in spending time with him.

As the pair made their way towards Ojiro’s neighborhood, Shinsou hesitantly asked why the blond had reacted so badly to being encountered at school. Ojiro explained his anxiety disorder and how he often had panic attacks because of it, a shameful tear rolling down his cheek as he spoke. Shinsou noticed the boy’s voice becoming weak and the growing dampness of his eyes. 

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed. You’re stronger than you think, overcoming something like that isn’t easy,” Shinsou reassured, giving a small smile. Ojiro smiled, reaching up to wipe his cheek as the couple neared his house. 

Shinsou halted once they reached the front door, turning to face the other boy. “So...uh, I guess I’ll see you later,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Actually, I was wondering if you’d want to maybe get dinner sometime? If you don’t that’s totally fine I was just thinking it wou-“

“Ojiro, I would love to go out with you,” Shinsou interrupted, grinning at the teen as a relieved expression formed on his face. The blond reached up and cupped the taller boy’s face, standing on his tip toes to give him a quick peck. The violet haired teen placed a hand on the back of Ojiro’s neck, deepening the kiss for a few more seconds before releasing his grip. The blond pulled away first, blushing as he removed his hands from Shinsou’s face. 

“Thanks again for walking me home, I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Ojiro gave one last smile, entering the front door and lightly closing it behind him.

Shinsou felt as if he were walking on air, drifting down the walkway and stepping off the curb onto the street. He continued in the direction of the subway station, replaying the last hour and a half in his brain, not quite understanding how he now had a date with a boy who hated him mere hours ago. “Ha...,” Shinsou chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he strolled down the crumbling concrete. “I guess I’m not as straight as I thought”.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve gotten this far, wow! Thanks for reading this mess, I hope you got some enjoyment out of it. I’m tempted to make this a series since I adore this ship and their softness, but we’ll see what happens!


End file.
